Akatsuki's new members
by MossyKonansBrat
Summary: 2 new members join the akatsuki with their own friends but little did they know it was going to be harder did they thought to catch on. Will they earn love or discipline in rape instead
1. The beggining and the meetings

Akatsuki's New Members''

Deidara was just walking by going back to his room when sasori walked by listening to music on his mp3. Deidara yelled out ''Hey Sasori, un'' ''...'' ''Sasori!'' ''What brat!?'' Deidara asked ''What are you doing un? '' ''Just going to the shops'' ''Can i come un?'' ''Fine brat'' Itachi walks by with Kisame. Itachi asks ''Where are you two going. Sasori anwsers ''To the shops to buy some stuff'' Deidara asked ''Wanna come?'' Kisame said ''No thanks we have some business to attend to'' ''Plus Pein called out a short meeting in five minutes he wants to intruduce someone''

...*Five minutes later*...

At the meeting

''Alright everyone i want to intruduce someone her name is and her brother Ash and there friends Adrian and Riley '' Jamie had a bang on her left eye with long hair down to the end of her back. Her hair is black with a purple highlight at the end of her hair and a blue highlight at the end of her bang. She has greyish black eyes with blue lipstick on her lips. She has a tan thats brownish so she kinda looks gothic. She wears black boots and a black long jacket with a fluffy hoody. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans also. She has a bit of a bust so her body is kind of attracting. Her attitude is kind of dark but she's also kind of happy. She acts like an tomboy.

Her brother Truce has a short bang on his right eye with brows hair and red highlight at the bottom of his bang. He has brown eyes with a brown tan but lighter. he wears a black hoody with dark red jeans and wears a red and white like checker blouse tied aroung his hips with a yellow bandana in his pocket jean having it dangling. He has a medium size look so he is attractive and wears a bony necklace. His attitude is like a cool like so he is kind of awesome.

Riley has light blue eyes with black mascarra and purple lipstick not so think but light. She has her hair tied up high with a bang left on her right eye. She has black hair but with a blonde highlight on the lower part of her long hair and also inside her hair. She wears a black thick scarf with a thin material and with a yellow short sleeved blouse and black gloves with sky blue skinny jeans with black and purple sneakers. Her attitude is better then Jamies so its a more lighter like she can be cheerful for her mates and familys. And she loves younger siblings. shes medium sized so take pretty good

Adrian has orange tiger like eyes with his hair short like a boy up to his ears looking like gaaras but brown with blond highlight at the bottom. He wears a black blouse with green skinny jeans and black shoes with white laces and he wear a bony bracelet He has a light tan not so white but a a little darker. He has a cool attitude like his friends but he is a little misbehave . He loves horror storys same to Jamie.

They both have weapons that are spears Jamies is a both sided sword while Truce has a spear with a hammer at the end while the spear with three knife likes is a the other end the other two has bows one with lightning which is Adrian and Riley has an Water style. Pein said. ''Jamie will be with itachi and kisame while Truce will be with Deidara and Sasori so i suspect you lot to be on your best behaviour and they have friends here too so be kind.'' ''Lucky fuckin pricks'' ''Lucky me'' Kisame said Itachi thought to himself thinking about the gothic girl and the light girl (they dont even match) *narrows eyes* Sasori thought (looks like we have some guests tonight for me and brat) *evil grins* ''I dont really like what your face is making danna ,un'' ''Relax brat everything will be fine'' ''Better be, un'' ''Tobi got friends to play with'' ''I know Tobi but not now you can play with them later'' Zetsu said. Kakuzu thinks (damn they all got fine looking for money) Adrian, Riley, Truce and Jamie noticed and they were all saying ''This is going to be a long week''

Later on in Itachi and Kisames room...

Jamie reads a book while itachi thinks to his self about the new girl and Kisame just thinks of what to do with her While her friend Riley is playing cards. Kisame decided to walk over to the blond ''What are you doing Riley girl?'' ''Don't call me that'' ''Fine, then i'll give you a nickname and it would be hmmmm flower'' Riley kind of blushed by the name which made Kisame kind of smiled showing his pointy teeth. Riley began shuffling the cards ''I kinda like that nickname'' ''heh very well then my flower im playing'' ''Your flower?'' ''Yes my flower'' Kisame wraps an arm around her waise while whispering in her ear saying ''I will have fun with you if you want my flower'' And instantly making Riley Blush ''Not now Ki- sa- me'' ''Thats not my name you know flower'' ''Kisame then'' In itachi's mind (looks like Kisame is making his move on Riley but yet i should make my move on Jamie she looks like my type dark and cool and reads book with her gothic behaviour mas well go speak with her) So itachi decided to get up and walk over to Jamie Jamie noticed (it seems Itachi is coming over must be getting the idea to do what kisame is doing by making his move very well) smirks ''Hey Jamie what are you doing?'' ''nothing much'' (damn telling by her tone she knows what im trying to do) ''Do you know who i am and my partner is'' ''You're Itachi Uchiha and you're partner name is Kisame Hoshigake which right now i can see him with my friend making his move'' (she's smart) ''You know it could be you're friend'' ''She's too shy to make a move if it we're me i would be with you instead'' She blushes (thats the answer im looking for ) ''Well then'' Itachi moves to her ear and whispers ''care to let me make it come true'' and begins to rub her sensetive skin. Jamie and Riley contacted through there minds and they both were thinking the exact same thing *could they be in love*

In sasori and Deidaras room...

Both of the new guys we're both talking to each other wondering what could happend to the other two oh yeah they we're both over protective brothers one time Truce didn't allow his young sister to go to her boyfriends which made her angry. They both we're starting to get worrie of what would happen when Sasori and Deidara noticed there terrified looks and decided to walk over to them ''don't worry they both will be fine their under protection of the shark skin and the mind illusionist'' that deserved a smack across the head by sasori ''Brat! you're not helping at all'' ''Sorry danna,un'' ''Don't worry they are under protection by the best people and there on their best behaviour ''(i regretted saying that best people part) '' We have ways to make you both feel better that includes pleasure''


	2. Kisame and the flower

Kisame and The Flower and Itachi with the Dark:

Kisame brings her to the bathroom then pins her to the wall then gently kisses her neck and sucks trying to avoid hitting her with his sharp teeth ''Kisame...'' Kisame aims for her mouth then deeply kisses her inside creating a tongue battle easily Kisame wins the battle and starts teasing her breast by rubbing them with his free hands. When The Flower felt his touch she felt cold hands and she thought '_ so cold yet so good_' then starts to get drawn in. She feels herself being pleased and so warm inside. And Kisame decided to tease her nipples and begin sucking on her neck it wasn't so long before she came and then Kisame started stripping her cloths off and his too while kissing her making her distracted.

She was shocked by the size she seen in his boxers and she gasp. She was starting to get nervous about feeling pain but she was distracted when Kisame rub her Sensitive spot with his left hand and used his right hand to rub her brest while kissing her deeply, the feeling was amazing to her and so when Kisame was ready he decided to make her suck him and so he put her on her knees on the floor and so she began to stroke him, after a few strokes she started licking and also used her hand to stroke it and then she began sucking it slowly, feeling the pleasure then she began sucking it deeply making him moan in a low groan and after a few sucking he came so much it began to drop from her mouth on to the floor.

She was about to choke when she just spit it out and then she took deep breaths and she gasped when kisame stand her up and told her to bend over and hold the table she gasped when she felt his dick and began to worried and so Kisame rubbed it at her sensitive spot and then Kisame slowly penetrated her entrance and she gasped from the size and that caused a small vocal noise and a low grunt from Kisame and then he began thrusting into her making her moan softly and kisame's left hand was holding her while his other hand was rubbing her breast it wasn't long before they both came with vocal moans.

They were both on the floor tired, Flower was on Kisames abs. Both lying there lazy like and both were thinking on how much fun they both had.,''Kisame'' ''hm'' ''We did had fun did we'' ''yes, we did flower i wonder how Itachi is doing with Jamie.'' ''I wonder too''

Back to Itachi and Jamie:

Itachi heard all the noise from Kisame and Riley and began thinking _'boy those two sure sound like their having fun my turn_' and Jamie was also thinking '_damn, they sound so loud wonder what itachi is going to do_' and when she turned around she was pushed by Itachi on to the bed and then itachi climbed on her and began kissing her.

She was suprised like a guy like he would do this to her she went back to her thoughts and began thinking '_what am i doing i am not gonna get tricked again_' and she focused and tried to push Itachi away when Itachi noticed then pinned her hands to the wall and said ''hmmm, Fighting now are we? you should think about it we aren't gonna have fun like this later are we?'' She thought about it and let him proceed and he started to strip him and her clothing off and threw them to the floor and then they found their selves completely naked in front of each other. Jamie kinda went red from embarrassment and hotness from Itachi and Itachi whispered in her ear.

''Its ok, we are both the same and we are both fine.'' And then he began licking her left nipple and rubbing her right nipple with his hand and used his free hand to rub her sensitive spot which made her moan softly and quietly which made Itachi smirk but then she began to stroke Itachis harden cock and feel pleasure which made him moan in a low voice then she began to stroke it harder they both were feeling pleasure and then after a few stroke he began to came. And then he placed her on the bed on her back and went to her entrance then began to lick it and after a few licks he began to get harder again. She was amazed from the pleasure like feeling it was different from before. And it wasn't long before she came.

He began to move up and then shoved his dick through her entrance causing them both to moan and then he began to make thrusts in since she was wet and didn't want to waste time and so he began to go faster causing them both to moan in vocal like and then later on they both came. They were both tired and then Itachi asked ''I may ask an question, why wouldn't you want to have sex with me?'' ''Its non of your business'' ''Tell me please see im saying please just for you'' ''fine''.

Two years ago...

_She was with this guy Jamie loved him but she had a feeling the guy did not like her back. The guy was cruel and was a user. She didn't believe it and so after the night before they began to have sex._

_They were both enjoying it the guy was rich and lucky but didn't really care for his lovers he uses people to get good grades sometimes._

_He was a boss in some places he owns a big company._

_She gave him everything Love, Respect , Friendship but he never gave it back._

_A few weeks later she found out he was dating someone else and so she began to murder them both and left. She was mad she would never believe that a guy like him would reject a girl like her. And after then she Unlocked her true power and began powerful and immortal._

_After all the pain she felt, the death of her family, friends, and now being rejected._

_She was crying for over like a month in her room locked up in her own room by herself. She was only thinking about pain the pain she felt that lead her to darkness. A week later her brother started to get worried and then talked to her and convinced her to forget about it but all she felt was pain. Until she Ran away and then she meet her friend Riley she was also adopted by Truce who also ran away for his own reasons _

_Her friend ran away with her brother to live somewhere else. And then they were all lead to the akatsuki._

''I never did forgive him, he gave me pain which really did bother me, my brother never cared about me when i was with him, all i felt was pain'' Itachi put and arm around her and said ''Its ok now, your with someone else now , me , trust me i would never do such harm things to you, because i love you'' And kissed her on the forehead ''I love you too Itachi'' And so they began to sleep.


End file.
